The Leader of the Pack
by Ishikawa Miki
Summary: Lovina was always her parents doll, look nice, act nice was all she was told to do. But when she falls in love with the resident bad boy of this new town, will she keep on listening to her parents? Based on The Song 'The Leader of the Pack' Highschool-Human AU Other minor pairs mentioned later.


**The leader of the pack**

**Main Pairing: Fem Romano x ****Spain and others~**

**WARNINGS!**

**This does mention rape twice, tho i suck at writing that sort of stuff so i don't think it'll be that bad.**

**and it doesn't escalate at all so It doesn't have to be rated M**

**I don't hate Russia! Honestly I don't! I just could think of anyone else who would fit the description! and I already had too many Oc's **

**Anywho, I made this from The song _The Leader of the Pack_, sung by the Chipmunks and Chipettes**

**Cuz the others version is kinda off tune for me O.o**

**I was writing this on my phone so there might be a bit of errors**

**Anywho!**

**I don't own Hetalia! or the song The leader of the Pack!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>The sirens blared throughout the rainy night as a brunette wearing nothing but her red patterned school uniform, watched the paramedics feel for his pulse. They looked at each other then one sighed. He walked over to the young Brunette who was trembling, not only from the rain, but from the fear of what had just happened. She didn't mean to, honestly. The paramedics looked at the girl sullenly then shook his head<p>

"He's ..." he started, looking for the correct words. "I'm sorry but, he's gone."

He watched as the girls eyes widened, she looked towards the body of her now dead boyfriend, and began to cry "You're kidding " she stated letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "You're fucking kidding! he -! he can't be-! " The young brunette fell to the wet cement , holding onto herself. She didn't want to believe it. Not now. He couldn't be. She would never see that bright smile, or his goofy cheer up charm. She should've never listened to them .

" I'm so sorry" she muttered to herself "I'm so sorry Toni, please " the girl stood and ran to his body, he didn't look much different, he looked as if he was sleeping. His clothes were bloody from the fall along with the dirt and rain.

Upon seeing him, she cried more. She leaned onto his body, clenching onto his shirt. "Don't leave me bastard" She sobbed "Come back, I'm sorry, please comeback"

The men watched , leaving the young girl have her moment. The young girl cried and cried. She only stopped when a text came in her phone a few moments later. She looked at the time, then looked back at her lover. The girl gave him a kiss gently on the lips then stood up. She walked the two men and thanked them, telling them to take good care of him. The two nodded their heads. Lovina then turned and went home.

* * *

><p>This all started a few year's ago. The young brunette, Lovina Roma Vargas, had just moved to a New town. Crystal Lake was a small town, small enough that everyone knew each other but also big enough that you could still get lost. She never expected to move to such a small town, but she couldn't really complain about it either . Her parents were historians,with a very popular reputation and apparently had to transfer to this town to study some sort of history there. Her little sister, by 5 mins, was delighted to make new friends, even if they had to leave their old ones behind. Lovina couldn't care less. She unpacked her things quietly.<p>

'One thing that came out good about the move ' she thought to herself, 'Is that I get my own room'

Lovina looked for her uniform , which was in one of the boxes surrounding her bed. with a sigh, she opened the first box and looked through it.

She opened each box, putting everything in their place then flattened the boxes as soon as it was empty. When she finally made it to the boxes filled with her clothes, she gently folded them and put them in her drawer or hanged her sweaters ,coats, dresses and fancy clothes. Lovina was finishes unpacking by dinner that same day. Her little sister, Felicia, was telling them about a boy she had met that evening,when she left to get the groceries. Her mother happily listened to her youngest daughter talk about A young man who worked at the local super market. His name was apparently Ludwig.

The youngest Vargas told them that he was part of the welcoming committee at school and that he promised to be the one showing her and Lovina around at school the next day. Lovina ate her food silently, she hadn't been out of the house all day, opting to stay in her room to unpack.

Dinner finished, and the Vargas family started getting ready for bed . Lovina took the chance to carry out all the folded boxes then setting them down on the kitchen table, for her dad to take care of the next day. She then headed back to her room and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Lovina woke up at 6:30 the next morning. She took a shower then dried her hair. Once sure she was finished, Lovina got her school uniform and got dressed. The red patterned dress lead down, a little under her knees. She wore a pair of black sneakers along with white socks and a light white sweater. Her hair was brushed into a neat bun with a red bow sitting at the edge of the rubber band holding her hair bangs fell neatly at the sides of her face.<p>

Lovina checked herself before heading out of her room and down towards the kitchen. Her mom was making breakfast while her dad and sister were no where to be seen.

"Good morning honey " Mrs Vargas looked back toward her daughter with a smile "early as always"

Lovina smiled then sat in her usual seat. About 20 minutes after, Mr Vargas and Felicia were heard running around the house yelling "I'm gonna be late!" and "my alarm didn't go off!" Lovina was already half way through her breakfast when the two came down. They apologized for making a ruckus then sat down to eat as well.

The twins then left after finishing their breakfast. Their parents wished them luck and they were off.

The girls arrived at their new school in 20 minutes . They went straight to the office and got their schedules, locker combo, books and lists of clubs . The two still had about 30 minutes before class started so they took the chance and looked around for their classes. It was then that they ran into Ludwig, the young blonde blushed as Felicia greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek. He then proceeded to showing the girls around.

The tour was over by the time the first bell rang. Having different classes, the two spit up and left to their respective class rooms. Felicia followed Ludwig, who ended up having almost the exact same classes, except for art for which he took autoshop instead .

Lovina entered her class a bit late and was introduced to before taking an empty seat.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed and Lovina found herself in a routine . She had her classes then 6th period sports. she had applied to enter the girls soccer team and passed with flying colors, then she would go home a bit after did this everyday. On the weekends she would watch online videos or movies then head to bed . It was on a Saturday, that her sister had asked if go to the candy store for her. After 5 months of school, Felicia was finally asked by the tall blonde to go out . The down side was that since they lived in a small town, their options for dates were very limited. Felicia had agreed to make him dinner instead. Their parents were also,coincidentally, at a meeting and won't be coming home till the next day.<p>

Lovina sighed as she took her sisters hint "leave!"

Lovina wore a simple black skirt, with a red long sleeve reading 'fuck off or else' along with her usual black sneakers. Her hair was down with a red head band. She grabbed her black side purse and slung it over her head, letting the thin strap rest on her right shoulder . Making sure she had everything, then left without even telling her sister .

Lovina walked down her neighborhood, she walked passed every house then made her way towards the shopping district . She window shopped for a bit before heading over to the candy store.

She walked inside and smiled. The candy store was a small cafe that was also a candy store, hence the name. She often went there after practice, making her a regular right away. The owners daughter was a young blonde, who seemed almost invisible . Madeline Williams was Lovinas first and only friend. Even if she was on the soccer team, the girls didn't like her, jealous because Lovina seemed to be the coaches favorite and becoming a forward right after joining the soccer team.

Lovina walked in and sat at the counter beside the register .Madeline smiled "What's wrong luv? you seem down" Lovina looked up at her friend then pouted and glared at the counter. "Felicia kicked me out in honor of her date" She stated Madeline giggled then nodded her head in understanding . Madeline got Lovina's favorite, a warm cup of cocoa with a tons of marshmallows . It was when Lovina was halfway through her cup that a group of boys entered the shop , they were laughing, each holding their heads or stomachs in pain. Madeline glared at the group, looking at a certain blonde in particular.

"Alfred!" she called out catching the group's attention " You were suppose to be here an hour ago! where we're you!?" The blonde teen scoffed then rolled his eyes " What are you my mother?" He Said, making the others laugh in response. The group completely ignored the girls and left towards the farthest end of the shop. Lovina looked away from the group listening to Madeline rant, which didn't happen often.

" Those four get on my nerves!" Madeline said as she made her way out of the counter and sat beside Lovina. " You already know Alfred, my stupid twin brother, then there's that stupid Albino Gilbert,I wont even start with him! then theres Javier the annoying brat , Francis, the perverted Frenchman and last but not least, the most dangerous if not most annoying Spaniard, Antonio, honestly. I don't see why Al hangs out with them!" Madeline ranted on and on about the boys , up until Alfred ordered his sister to get them drinks, which she refused to of course.

" Get it yourself you lazy ass!" She said

"you're the one working!" he retorted

"I'm off shift since you came !" she replied, the twins then bickered back and forth.

Lovina took his moment to look at the boys. Sure she had seen them around school, they were in 10th grade, one year older, but she never actually saw them. She looked at the 'stupid albino' as Madeline had said, who was talking with the 'perverted Frenchman ' and 'annoying brat' The 'dangerous spaniard' was listening to whatever they were saying. It was in that moment that he turned around and smiled at her. 'he noticed!?' she thought to herself as she quickly looked away, hiding the blush that seeped into her face. Madeline chose that moment to pull Lovina up the stairs of the shop and towards her bedroom. Madeline had apparently finished with her brother.

* * *

><p>After that day in January, Lovina seemed to space out, she would hardly pay any attention in class and would often ignore her sisters rambling about Ludwig, her new Boyfriend. Madeline started to worry after Lovina passed when they were gonna buy a pizza. Lovina, on the other hand , was too busy thinking of the Spaniard to worry about herself.. She'd try to find him in the cafeteria, he was usually alone, if not with his little guy group. Lovina would space out again. It was in one of these lunches in the middle of February that Madeline noticed her staring at the spaniard.<p>

At First she smiled, her friend was always alone, if not with Felicia or herself. It was a good opportunity to make a new friend, or more if possible. At that thought though, she stopped. It was Antonio who she seemed to fancy, and Antonio was not only feared by the towns police, if not all the parents in town. Not to mention that Isabella Morgan, daughter of the town's police chief was his current girlfriend. The word around the grape vine though, was that Antonio didn't see her as his girlfriend and was only dating her so he would be free from getting in trouble. Dating the resident bad boy had also made Isabella the queen bee of their high school. Madeline sighed as she watched her friend watch the spaniard, it was hardly noticeable though.

* * *

><p>That day, after Lovina was done with practice and heading to the candy store, she was passing by one of the dark alleys. It was a late friday night so no one was out and it was too dark to see anything but she could hear two voices. A girls, who was currently yelling and a boys, who was calmly trying to quiet the girl. Lovina paused as she passed the alley. 'is someone getting raped?' she thought to herself. Lovina decided to wait by one of the store near there, a small bakery owned by a small pinked haired man named Oliver.<p>

After about 20 minutes, she saw a blonde girl with bobbed hair stomp out of the alley, her Emerald eyes looked red and swollen but otherwise didn't seem hurt. The sophomore walked off towards what Lovina thought was the police station. If the shouts of 'I'm going to tell daddy to throw you in jail!' were any indication. Lovina waited a bit more before she saw a boy walk out of the same alley. The spaniard had a swollen cheek, as if he was slapped, but otherwise looked as calm as ever. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He noticed Lovina standing by the window of the bakery and smiled. He walked over and looked her over. Lovina blushed in embarrassment then glared.

"W-what the f-fuck are you looking at Fucker?" She stammered out. Lovina was in her school uniform,along with the schools black blazer. Her hair was wet from the shower she had after practice and her cheeks and nose were red from the cold. Lovina keep glaring at the boy for what seemed like hours. The boy only chuckled in response. "Such a colorful language " he said with a soft smile. Making Lovina almost melt.

'so cute' she thought to herself.

Her glare didn't disappear from her face though. "I-I gotta go" She said simply then started walking towards the candy store, only to be stopped by his hand which grabbed onto her wrist as she was turning to leave. "You're going to the candy store right? I'm coming with you" He stated simply. Lovina's glare hardened, She shrugged her shoulders then kept walking, Antonio followed closely after like a guard dog.

Madeline looked up from the Latte she was making when the small bell jingled, to welcome the new customer, only to stop as she noticed who walked in after her friend. Antonio nodded his head at Madeline then walked towards where his group was sitting, making a ruckus as always. He sat down with his back turned towards the girls. Lovina sat down in her usual seat, at the counter beside the register. Madeline handed the customer his Latte then gave him his change. after the customer was out of the store, she quickly walked towards Lovina. "L-lovi? Why'd you walk in with 'tonio?" She whispered out. Lovina looked up at her friend then looked back at the boys. "I'll tell you upstairs, after your shift. Madeline's shift ended at 7, Lovina would then take that moment to do her homework with her friend, who had all but sixth period with the brunette. The 30 minutes left in Madeline's shift took longer than she could ever comprehend. Madeline watched Lovina sip her warm cocoa then smiled. Lovina looked more at peace than she had the passed week after first meeting the group.

After Madeline's shift had ended, the two made their way up to Madeline's Room. The girls finished their homework quickly then Madeline asked . "So? What happened?" She looked at Lovina who blushed then looked away from the happy blonde. She organized her thoughts then looked back at her friend. "'I was coming back from practice,,... when I heard yelling coming from an alley, the one in front of Kirkland bakery, I thought it might have been a rape or something so I waited. After a while, a blonde girl came out stopping, saying something about telling her dad something" Lovina took a breath and continued "Antonio came out a while after, you saw his cheek right?" Madeline nodded her head "I thought you did that?" She asked, Lovina giggled softly then shook her head. "It was that blonde chick, anyways, after that, I had completely forgotten why I was waiting there . In the end he saw me and wouldn't let ,me walk here alone…..and thats it…" Madeline pouted as her friend finished her tale "Thats it?" She muttered, receiving a nod from the other. Madeline sighed. That was all she was getting. After watching a movie, Lovina left.

* * *

><p>The next monday, the gossip around school was that Antonio had broken up with his girlfriend Isabella. The girl was a wreck when Lovina saw her. Her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing make up, from what Madeline told her anyways. Lovina just ignored the girl as she went about her classes. The week went by as usual for the two, when friday came along the gossip had changed from Isabella to the spring dance in March. Just a few weeks away. What dresses were 'in' and what colors not to wear was all the girls at Crystal High were talking about. Lovina and Madeline noticed how Antonio's table was filled with girls that day at lunch. It made Lovina's heart clench in jealousy. She wasn't planning on going to the dance, It was meaningless. And no one expected the star soccer player to attend anyways. Many boys in the american football, and baseball teams had asked her to go with them, but she kindly , as kindly as she could get anyways, rejected them, saying that she wasn't planning on going. The boys kept on asking her, in hopes that she might change her mind. She didn't.<p>

The weeks passed, and the dance was now only a week away. Boys had still asked her if she wanted to go but she refused. Madeline giggled at Lovina's misfortune. She wasn't going either. The girls had decided to watch chick flicks that night and have a sleepover, Lovina's parents had agreed and the girls were spending the night in Madeline's house. Lovina sighed as she sat down at lunch. Felicia was being lovey dovey with her boyfriend as another girl, Sakura, a friend of Felicia, was chatting with her own boyfriend Hercules. Madeline sat across from her friend and smiled. "Just wait till monday, the boys have to give up right?" Lovina grumbled a reply as she poked at her chocolate pudding.

* * *

><p>That same day, after Lovina was walking to the candy store from practice, Lovina felt scared. She didn't know why, but after walking a few blocks from the school, chills just ran up and down her spine. She felt as if someone was following the thought from her mind, Lovina kept on walking. In less than 3 seconds she was pulled back towards the same alley where Isabella and Antonio had broken up. She thrashed and kicked whoever was holding her but he wouldn't let go.<p>

It wasn't until the person pulled her against their back by the strap of her book bag, that she noticed how much muscle the person had. 'oh no' she thought to herself. Of all the boys who had asked her to the dance, one never gave up. Most had found other dates, but a few kept asking. This one boy from the Football team had asked her everyday since the dance was announced. His names was Ivan, he was really tall with silver blonde hair and amethyst eyes. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist as she tried to get away. He gently kissed her neck, making shivers run up her spine. "L-let go!" She muttered. "i-ivan! l-let go!" She felt tears run down her cheeks as the boy only held her tighter. She was pushed up against the wall with no means of escape.

Lovina kept facing the wall, not wanting to turn around to see the blonde. The boy only chuckled and turned her around by force. Her back hit the wall roughly as Ivan turned her. Her eyes widened as he trapped her against the wall. 'n-no, he couldn't be-' Her tears came quicker as one of his hands trailed up her uniform. She tried and shouted at him and pushed him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Ivan only chuckled he had wanted to wait after the dance to do anything, perhaps the girl would've agreed to do this with him afterwards. But after failing at asking her to the dance, he couldn't help but take her right away. The girl was beautiful, this was no surprise. She was probably one of the top five prettiest girls in school, her little sister being another, the other girls were no names. Girls who were not really that known in school, or who fell from grace, like Isabella did after her break up with Antonio.

Before Ivan could go any further with his touches, a voice resonated through the alley. "Hey! what the hell are you doing!?" it said. Ivan calmly looked up from his victim. A boy was standing at the end of the alley, his green eyes shone with anger. Ivan couldn't see who it was, but smiled none the less. "What?" He asked "can't I have fun with my girl?" If possible, the boys eyes burned brighter with anger. He pointed towards Lovina who was looking down at her shoes with fear, tears ran down her cheeks rapidly. "Then why is she crying? she couldn't possible want this!" Ivan kept on smiling he then grabbed Lovina's arm and pulled her to his chest. "I'll show you proof if you want, she's mine" He said then turned her around so her back was against his chest and kissed her neck then lightly bit her ear. The girl whimpered softly as he ran his hand under her skirt again. Before she could even think, a pair of heavy lips crushed her own. She opened her eyes in shock, only to be met with a pair of amethyst ones filled with lust. She thrashed about again, begging someone to help her.

The boy who was standing at the edge of the alley watched with jealousy as Ivan kissed her, She was crying harder now, trying to push the football player away. Having had enough, he quickly walked over and punch him, as hard as he could. Ivan recoiled quickly. He was thrown towards the other side of the alley, falling to the ground as the boy, now recognized as Antonio by Ivan, walked towards Lovina, who had fallen to the ground crying and holding herself in fear. He helped her up then turned to glare at the blonde, who only smiled in return. "Get near her, EVER again, and you will never ever see the light of day, comprendes?" He didn't wait for an answer, but left with Lovina towards the Candy store. Ivan watched them leave. Anger clear in his eyes. He knew he'd get in trouble if they told anyone, so he decided to pay a little visit to Lovina just in case.

Antonio led Lovina into the store, the small bell jingled making Madeline look up from her work. She gasped as she saw Lovina and Antonio walk in. Lovina's clothes were ruffled. The skirt of her dress more so than her shirt. Her eyes fell onto Antonio who led her down towards the chair she usually occupied. His friends, seeing the worried look their leader had, walked over. Madeline quickly walked over to her friend asking her what happened. Lovina looked up at Madeline and cried. She hugged her and sobbed. Madeline looked up from her friend to glare at the spaniard. "What did you do!?" She said bitterly. Antonio looked up from the sobbing girl and shook his head "It wasn't me…" he muttered. Madeline didn't seem to believe him but sighed and told her brother to watch the store as she went with Lovina upstairs. Alfred nodded his head rapidly, not wanting to anger his sister more than she already was. When the girls had left and they were sure they were out of earshot, They turned towards their leader, who was glaring at the floor with his hand clenched into a fist.

"What happened Mon ami?" Asked Francis, He looked at his friend in worry. Gilbert, Stood oddly quiet as well as Alfred and Javier. Antonio took a while to calm down, but he eventually organized his thoughts and told them everything.

"Ivan? the football player ivan?" Asked Alfred. Antonio nodded his head.

"I knew that guy was a sicko but.. sheesh" Alfred muttered, anger evident in his voice. The other three looked at the two in surprise. The two who were usually so happy were now glaring at the ground with so much anger, it could kill.

"What happened with Ivan Alfred?" Javier asked timidly. The three had moved there a few years prior, along with Antonio. Out of all of them, Alfred's family had been here the longest. The blonde didn't reply for a long while. He sighed then looked up at the group. "When we were in middle school, he did the same thing to Maddie….. she …. she changed after that guys! She was always so happy and outgoing! but after that she just…. closed herself off." The three nodded their heads in understanding. "When I told her that we should tell someone she refused! She said he'd do something so we didn't say anything, but…. I couldn't save her…" Francis looked up at him, shock evident on his face. "Did he-?" Alfred nodded his head

Francis looked down, glaring at the ground. Gilbert was trying hard not to punch the counter. "Madeline was…... raped?" muttered Javier…. He glared at the ground. "Why didn't you tell someone! Even if she didn't want to!" Javier said, anger lacing his voice. "Lovina wouldn't have gone through this if you did!" He continued. Alfred looked up at the hispanic boy, glaring at him as he did so. "Don't you think I wanted to! I tried! but since she didn't want to explain her part the case was closed! they wouldn't do anything without her saying he did it! But she wouldn't! she was too scared to!"

The boys stopped in that moment, silence overtook the room. The boys thought through what had just happened. Luckily, from what Antonio had said, Lovina didn't get raped. He got their in time to stop it. Antonio looked up at Alfred, he sighed and closed his eyes while looking back down "Alfredo, I want you to go to Lovina's house and ask her parents if she could stay here for the week, until after the dance… can you do that?" The blonde nodded his head thenleft quickly, after putting up the 'closed ' sign. The four boys then sat down at a nearby table and waited for the american to come back.

Meanwhile, Madeline had just finished helping Lovina with a shower. The two girls sat down on her bed. Lovina was snuggling up the the blanket Madeline had given her. While Madeline combed and braided her hair. It wasn't until Lovina calmed down that Madeline found out what happened. She smiled at the thought that Antonio had saved Lovina. She'd have to apologize later. A few minutes afterwards, there was a knock at her door. Madeline stood up and walked over, leaving Lovina sitting on her bed watching a childrens movie. Madeline opened the door to find Alfred with a green sports bag. He grinned and handed her the bag. "I asked Mr and Mrs Vargas if Lovina could stay the week til next monday, they said it was fine." Madeline nodded her head then smiled and thank her brother. She took the bag and walked inside with the sports bag, telling Lovina what Alfred had just told her. Lovina smiled She was glad that they were helping her.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed with Lovina lazing around Madeline's Room. She slept the whole day without bother. Other than for breakfast and lunch. Mr and Mrs Williams were happy that Lovina was staying over, they had to leave for a few days and felt reassured that a responsible girl like Lovina would be here. Madeline giggled at that while Lovina blushed and Alfred pouted, shouting out that he was responsible too.<p>

The siblings worked at the Cafe while Lovin stayed up in Madeleine's room. Antonio said that Ivan might try to scare Lovina into keeping quiet so they decided to have someone stay with her at all times. Madeline was in her classes so that was no problem, it was practice that was the problem. Francis decided to wait and walk with her, being in the drama club, he often left late. The group told Lovina, who thanked the group, a much as she could anyways, for their efforts. She blushed in embarrassment "I c-can take of myself bastards,... but thanks…." She muttered. The group only laughed .

The week went by without a hitch!. The boys had decided to go to the dance so Gilbert and Antonio built up their courage to ask Madeline and Lovina to the dance on Gilberts and Antonio's surprise, the girls agreed. Saying that it would be dangerous to stay at home alone. The girls went shopping for dresses that same day. Lovina asked for a day off practiced and the girls left right after school. After looking through countless dresses, The girls finally found the perfect ones. They were also inexpensive. Madeline chose a Light shaded purple dress. It led down past her knees. The dress was simple one, with thin straps and diamonds sown at the top making the dress seem a shade darker at the top then fade out into the lighter color. Lovina on the other hand chose a hazelish dress, it matched her eyes perfectly, making them pop. The dress, much like Madeline's was simple, it led down to her ankles but was spit at her left thigh making the dress open and flow a bit when she walked. It seemed Strapless at first but upon closer inspection, you could see it was a long sleev with Green cloth almost seeming transparent, it was opened at her shoulders. It had no specific diamonds, Just a glittery green fabric making the dress seem more green than hazel. The girls bought their dresses and headed back to the Candy Store, where they hung their dresses in Madeline's closet. The girls then opened up shop, talking about what to expect from the dance.

"I can't believe he asked me though…. I was sure he was going to ask that annoying bitch, Elizavetha!" Lovina chuckled

"But Elizabeth loves Roderich, she would never go out with Gil. and you know that Maddie!" Lovina was a close acquaintance with Elizabeth, since she was a good friend of her sister, they often talked, not enough to be considered friends though. Madeline grumbled a reply, making Lovina laugh again.

The days after that passed quickly. The girls talked with the boys about the colors of their dresses, since, much like prom, the boys had to buy some sort of flower-wrist-thing for their dates.

* * *

><p>The day of the dance finally arrived and girls all around the school happily chatted about the dance. Club activities were canceled, in honor of the dance. So Lovina made her way to the candy Store with Madeline after school. The girls got ready right after. While Madeline took a quick shower, Lovina Fixed up the things they'll need. When Madeline was out, Lovina went in and took a shower while Madeline got ready. Lovina finished up her shower then got ready. The girls finished up in 4 hours. The dance started at 7 and it was currently 6:30. The boys were picking them up at 6:45.<p>

Lovina was applying her make up when Madeline started doubting that Gilbert was coming at all. Lovina reassured her it would be fine and finished up, just as there was a knock at her door. Madeline opened the door, seeing her brother in a black and white tux. He looked at his sister then at Lovina. "You two look beautiful" he said with a smile. Then said the guys were waiting downstairs. The girls nodded their heads and got their things, then walked down the stairs with Alfred following.

The four boys looked up at the sound of footsteps. Their breaths got caught in their throat as they saw the girls appear. Lovina had her hair up in an elegant bun, a few stray hairs cascaded at the sides of her face. Madeline, on the other hand, had her hair up in a curly side ponytail. Her bangs were straightened and fell over her eyes gently framing her face. The girls smiled then giggled a bit. The boys were each wearing a tux. Antonio and Gilbert, being the only ones with dates, were each wearing the color of their dates. Gilbert was wearing a black tux with a purple colored collared shirt. Antonio wore something similar, but with a green collared shirt instead, the others wore white collared shirts, much like Alfreds. The group left to the dance together. They got to the gates and gave the teacher their tickets then went into the 'party hall' as the students called it. The Party hall was as big as the school gym. It had everything need for a dance, the stage stood at the far side where a local band was playing, then there was the photo corner, where couple could take a commemorative photo.

The group found a table and sat down. Javier and Alfred left to get everyone drinks while Francis made is way towards the girls who chose to come alone. Gilbert and Antonio had chosen to stay close to their dates, in case Ivan showed up. When a slow song came up, Gilbert asked Madeline to dance, surprisingly. Madeline gladly agreed. Lovina watched as Madeline happily danced. Lovina knew Madeline had a crush on the Albino. She always talked more about him that even her own brother. Though Lovina wouldn't say it, she was happy her friend was dancing with her long time crush. Lovina glanced sideways, she saw Antonio smiling at Gilbert and Madeline. With his soft smile he looked almost like an angel . Lovina blushed at the thought and quickly turned to look back at the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Ivan had just arrived at the dance. He wore a simple tux and was looking around for Lovina. When he found her he frowned. Lovina was sitting with Antonio, The Spaniard was doing a weird thing with his hands while Lovina seemed to be blushing . she was covering Her face but a smile was clearly visible. He watched her the whole time, looking for an opening. He finally got one near the end, when Lovina left to go to the bathroom. The boys insisted that she wait for Madeline and Gilbert to come back but she insisted she was fine and left. Ivan smirked and followed after her. He waited for her side the bathroom. She didn't take long, it was when he heard the faucet turn off that he stood at the door. Lovina opened the door and eeped as she was pulled roughly from the bathroom. Her back was slammed against the wall and just as Lovina opened her eyes, her lip were crushed by a pair of bigger ones. She whimpered as Ivan bit her lips wanting Lovina to open her mouth. Lovina tried pushing him away but failed as her arms were pinned on the wall above her head. Before things escalated even further, Ivan was thrown off Lovina. Someone had punched Ivan so hard that he almost slid across the floor. Lovina looked over at her savior, seeing Antonio standing there his fist was held high, his eyes shone with anger. Lovina shank back in fear but relaxed as soon as he turned to look at her. His face softened and he smiled. "sorry" he said and helped her stand. He then led her back to the dance floor and to the table they had saved. They didn't mention what happened to the others. Not wanting to ruin their night.

The night finished without any further problem. The group went home after and had a sleepover at Madeline and Alfreds house. Needless to say, the group had fun.

Lovina went home that Monday afterwards. She kissed her new boyfriend on the cheek that night,after he had walked her home. Tomorrow, they'd go to the station and report Ivan. since no one would believe that Antonio saved Lovina, they decided to say that Alfred had saved her , since their body structures were alike..

* * *

><p>The next day, the group went to the station to report Ivan. The police heard Lovinas story then Madeline's, who agreed to tell her story. With enough evidence, the police arrested Ivan and he was sent to juvie.<p>

Peace returned to their lives as the teens enjoyed their school years as they passed. It was on a late December night, three years after what had happened with Ivan, that things got worse. The group had grown in numbers. Javier and Alfred had gotten girlfriends and even though they didn't do anything bad, the group's still had a horrible reputation.

Antonio had walked Lovina home after practice it was then that she decided that she wanted him to meet her parents, 'its been three years' she reasoned ' its about time he met them!'. And he agreed, not wanting to disappoint his girlfriend. The couple walked inside, hand in hand. Lovina helped Antonio take off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack along with her own. Antonio was making Lovina laugh with a cheer charm he had created going 'Fusososososo~' over and over while moving his hands oddly. it was in that moment that Felicia walked to the door, to see what the commotion was , and gasped, seeing her sister with a boy. "Lovi?" she said uncertainly "who's this?" The two turned to the younger Vargas. Lovina blushed while Antonio chuckled. Felicia had recognized Antonio in that second, he was one of the most dangerous boys in town , a friend of Ludwigs older brother Gilbert. He'd always tell her to steer clear from him. So when Madeline and Lovina suddenly left their table to sit with them about three years ago, she was crushed, she felt betrayed by her sister, but she wouldn't say anything. Not if Lovina was the one who decided it. The couple walked passed Felicia with a small greeting and went to the living room, knowing full well that they'd get in trouble if they went up to Lovina's room. They watch Tv until dinnertime, laughing at the things that went on while cuddling close to each other on the couch. Felicia went up to her room then and called Ludwig to tell him she was worried. He listened to her carefully and gave her advice, but it didn't make her feel much better.

Dinner was served at 7:30, and it was one word , awful. Mr and Mrs Vargas would ask Antonio a bunch of question and in the end he'd answer honestly ."Are the rumors true?" they'd ask and he'd answer, "yes, but I don't do that anymore" By the time Antonio left, all they were doing was putting Antonio down.

"He plans on working in a bike shop? that's no way to live!" muttered Mrs Vargas . "You should learn to pick your men Lovina!" Lovina regretted having her lover for dinner after that . Her father told her the morning after, that he didn't accept him and that he was bad news, that were only going on what the town said about him. He told her then that she should break up with him as soon as she could. When she talked to her sister about it, all she received was a frown."You should listen to him, he knows best. " was all she said.

Lovina didn't know what to do. She knew her parents didn't care about what she did, As long as it didn't ruin their reputations. she's be disowned if she kept dating Antonio, and she knew it. But she loved him, no matter what they said.

The next day, she apologized for her parents actions. He shrugged it off, not really caring. Lovina smiled and kissed his cheek as they walked to her next class. At Lunch, Lovina was led away from their usual table. The boys whistled as they left while the Girls, Madeline, Maria and Alice, giggled. Alice was Alfred girlfriend, a cute british girl who had moved there from britain last year and Maria was Javiers childhood sweetheart, who had just moved back from California that summer.

Lovina was led to the indoor garden stationed at the roof of the school. He asked her to sit down then paced back and forth for a while. Lovina was starting to get worried when he did. 'Is he breaking up with me?' she thought, but those thoughts disappeared when Antonio kneeled down in front of her, he took out a silver ring with the words 'te quiero' engraved on the outside while on the inside was her name. Lovina looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, thanking him over and over again, she cried and kissed him full on the lips.

She skipped practice that night, and went to the candy store with her friends. The group watched movies in the Williams livingroom. Lovina had never been more happy in her life.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed, Lovina was living in blissful ignorance. Her parents kept telling her to break up with the boy, but she wouldn't listen. It wasn't until they told her that she'd be Disowned that she finally thought it through. She didn't want to do it, but she honestly had no choice. She still had two years of school, and being disowned mean she didn't get any money from her college account. Money that was her parents. That day, Lovina didn't go to school she ditched and went to the park instead. Madeline and the girls found her and she told them what happened. They knew, more than anyone, even her own sister, how much Lovina loved Antonio.<p>

"I don't want to…. but what am I gonna do about college? I can't-" She said as she cried. The girls comforted her the best they could.

That night, it was raining hard, Lovina had called Antonio, to meet her at the park. He did so without question. Lovina was sitting on a bench at the edge of the park when he drove up in front of her. He was on his red motorbike, his black leather jacket still on. He turned off the machine then got off to hug and kiss her. When Lovina didn't respond to his gestures he got worried. "What's wrong amor?" He asked. holding her close as she started to tremble . He pulled back to see her face but she'd only hide her face beneath her bangs and his chest. He started feeling warm droplets on his shirt and thats when he noticed she was crying "Que pasa Lovi? What's wrong?" She looked up at him after a while. Her eyes red from crying.

"I c-can't" she sobbed out then shut her eyes closed as she cried harder. The rain continued to fall. "W-we can't see eachother anymore" She covered her face and sobbed. He only smiled and hugged her tightly. "Your parents threatened you huh?" She only nodded her head in response.

The two stayed like that for a while. Lovina didn't let go of him, even when the rain started to fall harder.

"Lovi, you mean the world to me, so I'll wait for you my little luz. I'll wait as long as it takes okay?" He smiled softly as he kissed her forehead then her lips, gently. "I Love you Lovi, no matter what" He said then turned away from her and got on his bike, with one last smile he drove off

"Be careful!" She shouted out as he left.

She watched him at the edge of the sidewalk, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. It was when she noticed a pair of lights a bit far from where he was. A truck was about to turn , right on the street where Antonio was driving. "Toni! Look out!" she shouted but it was too late, the truck didn't seem to notice him and sped up, crashing right into him. Antonio was thrown towards the other side of the street as the driver drove passed them without a care. Lovina ran towards him. She kneeled down beside him seeing blood pouring out from the back of his head.

"No,..." She muttered "No! No ! No!" Lovina quickly fumbled with her phone and called 911. The paramedics were there in less than 10 minutes. One of the female nurses pulled her away as the two men checked for his pulse and tried to save him. It didn't take more than 15 minutes. But the older looking man looked up at the other and shook his head. The two looked at each other then one sighed. He walked over to the Lovina who was trembling, not only from the rain, but from the fear of what had just happened. The paramedics looked at the girl sullenly then shook his head

"He's ..." he started, looking for the correct words. "I'm sorry but, he's gone." He watched as the girls eyes widened, she looked towards the body of her now dead boyfriend and began to cry "You're kidding " she stated letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "You're fucking kidding! he -! he can't be-! " Lovina fell to the wet cement then, holding onto herself. She didn't want to believe it. not now. He couldn't be. She would never see that bright smile, or his goofy cheer up charm. She should've never listened to them .

" I'm so sorry" she muttered to herself "I'm so sorry Toni, please " the girl stood and ran to his body,The nurse tried to stop her but the man just grabbed her and shook his head. Lovina walked back to Antonio, His clothes were dirty with blood, rain and dirt. His eyes were closed. He looked, as if he was asleep.

Upon seeing him, she cried more. Lovina leaned onto his body, clenching onto his shirt. "Don't leave me bastard" She sobbed "Come back, I'm sorry, please comeback "

The men watched , leaving the young girl have her moment. The young girl cried and cried. She only stopped when a text came in her phone a few moments later. She looked at the time, then looked back at her lover. The girl gave him a kiss gently on the lips then stood up. She walked the two men and thanked them, telling them to take good care of him. The two nodded their heads. Lovina then turned and went home.

When she arrived, she was greeted by her parents and little sister. they were all waiting at the door. The three gasped as the oldest vargas came in. Lovina was soaking wet. Her hair was down, and dripping. Her eyes were still red and swollen from crying. Her Shirt, knees and socks had a bit of blood from when she kneeled down beside Antonio.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Shouted her father, completely ignoring the blood on his daughter. "You were suppose to be home at 7 today! It already past midnight!" Felicia watched in fear as her father scolded Lovina. She looked worse than she did this morning. Felicia flinched when lovina looked up and glared at her father.

"You wanna know where I was bastard? YOU WANNA KNOW?!" She took a step forward, still glaring at him "Because of you! BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S GONE!"

"W-what do you mean Lovi?" Asked Felicia. Lovina turned to glare at her next "Don't you dare call me that! You're not free of fault either! none of you are!" She said as she stormed passed them and walked up to her room. Completely ignoring their calls for her to apologize.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lovina went to school. She quit the soccer team and decided that she was going to concentrate on school, so she could happily leave her parents forever and never speak with them again. Her friends had found out about what happened. But tried to act as if nothing was wrong. Everyone in school talked about it over and over. They muttered in the halls when she passed and showed her false smiles the teachers were lean on her after they found out. Her parents hadn't talked to her since that night and Felicia tried everything to get her sisters forgiveness, but Lovina never forgave her. No one but their small group and Antonio's older brother came to the funeral. She found out from his brother that they had lost their parents when Antonio was only 13. Felipe, Antonios brother, was in college at the time and couldn't take care of him so he was taken in by Javiers Family.<p>

The days passed and it was now the beginning of march. There was a talent show on the 20th, the same day Lovina and Antonio had started dating. Lovina signed up to sing a song she had written after Antonio had died.

Lovina practiced the song as hard as she could, Madeline, Alice and Maria had agreed to sing with her as back up singers while the boys agreed to play the instruments . The group practiced as hard as they could. When the day finally came, the three girl were nervous, all but Lovina, who only looked down at a photograph she and Antonio had taken on her birthday a year ago. In the picture, Lovina was blushing with a small smile while holding onto Antonio's arms, Behind her Antonio had his arms wrapped around her neck, a huge grin etched on his face. Lovina held the picture to her heart, singing a short prayer, then she tucked the picture into her wallet.

The show started and the girls watched from behind the stage. The other talents weren't very good. some were passable not much. The girls were set to go on last. When their turn came, Madeline went on first.

"Hello" She said into the microphone "My Name's Madeline Williams and this is a tribute to our friend, who died in december last year." She smiled then signaled the others to come on , The boys went on and started to set up while Madeline and the girls surrounded another microphone a little bit back. The boys finished setting up and started the song.

_**Madeline:**_

_Is she really going out with him?_

_**Maria:**_

_Well, there she is. Let's ask her._

Lovina chose this moment to walk in, heading to the microphone in the center of the stage.

_**Alice:**_

_Lovi, is that Toni's ring you're wearing?_

_**Lovina:**_

_Mm-hmm_

_**Maria:**_

_Gee, it must be great riding with him!_

_**Alice:**_

_Is he picking you up after school today?_

_**Lovina:**_

_Uh-uh_

_**Madeline:**_

_By the way, where'd you meet him?_

_**Lovina:**_

_I met him at the candy store_

_He turned around and smiled at me_

_You get the picture? (yes, we see)_

_That's when I fell for (the leader of the pack)_

_My folks were always putting him down (down, down)_

_They said he came from the wrong side of town_

_**The girls:**_

_whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?_

_**Lovina:**_

_They told me he was bad_

_But I knew he was sad_

_That's why I fell for (the leader of the pack)_

_One day my dad said, "Find someone new"_

_I had to tell my Toni we're through_

_**The girls:**_

_whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?_

_**Lovina:**_

_He stood there and asked me why_

_But all I could do was cry_

_I'm sorry I hurt you_

_**The girls:**_

_the leader of the pack_

_**Lovina:**_

_He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye_

_The tears were beginning to show_

_As he drove away on that rainy night_

_I begged him to go slow_

_But whether he heard, I'll never know_

_Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!_

_I felt so helpless, what could I do?_

_Remembering all the things we'd been through_

_In school they all stop and stared_

_I can't hide the tears, but I don't care_

_I'll never forget him_

_**The girls:**_

_the leader of the pack_

_**Lovina:**_

_The leader of the pack - now he's gone_

_**The girls:**_

_Goooooone gone gone gone gone gone goooone_

_**Lovina:**_

_The leader of the pack - now he's gone_

_**The girls:**_

_Goooooone gone gone gone gone gone goooone_

_**Lovina:**_

_The leader of the pack - now he's gone_

_**The girls:**_

_Goooooone gone gone gone gone gone goooone_

_**Lovina:**_

_The leader of the pack - now he's gone_

_**The girls:**_

_Goooooone gone gone gone gone gone goooone_

The song faded and the party hall was quiet. Then there was a clap followed by another and another. Soon, the whole room was filled with the clapping of the audience. The group bowed their heads then left the stage. The boys quickly finished putting their stuff away and followed the girls out. Lovina smiled as she walked out of the school. She looked up at sky, imagining Antonio's bright smile. "I'll never forget you Toni,..." She muttered.

Her friends called out to her, the boys had already put everything in Gilberts truck and were ready to leave. She was going to live for herself now, just like she promised herself after he died. She wasn't going to be her parents doll, not anymore. She looked down at her hand, the ring Antonio gave her was still a beautiful as the first day she put it on. She never took it off. She kissed the ring then smiled and followed after them.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**And there you have it. A sad story, but I loved how it turned out**

**In case you're wondering here is the list of characters**

**Lovina-Fem Romano**

**Felicia- Fem Italy**

**Ludwig-Germany**

**Antonio- Spain**

**Madeline- Fem Canada**

**Alfred- America**

**Francis-France**

**Gilbert-Prussia**

**Javier- North Mexico **

**Isabella- Belgium**

**Ivan-Russia**

**Maria-Mexico**

**Alice- Fem England**

**Felipe- Portugal **

**The others were mainly Oc's or not that important~**

** if you can tell me which 2p I used then I'll write yah a one shot!(Probably)**

**Thank you for reading! please review and if you'd like me to explain anything , don't hesitate to ask!**

**Ciao For Now!**


End file.
